


Gold Turns Gray

by paradisperdu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Tsukinaga Leo/Suou Tsukasa, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisperdu/pseuds/paradisperdu
Summary: Leaning over, Leo captures Izumi’s lips under his own and breathes out, tension hanging in the air between them, “I tried to move on, but nobody is you."





	Gold Turns Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love Leokasa... I feel bad about this. 
> 
> Please check the tags before reading! Thanks!!

It’s dark and the room feels so familiar. Izumi’s been here before, more times than he can remember. It’s where he had everything from his first kiss to his first fight to the first time he exposed himself, completely vulnerable, to another person in both body and soul. It was where he sat next to Leo and listened to his newest composition, scribbling lyrics in a notebook, trying to hide them from Leo’s inquisitive gaze, and it was where he stared out the window at the rain and wind, curled up into Leo’s side like a lazy cat drifting in and out of sleep.

But now, even though it’s so familiar, even though so many memories of his youth existed within these bedroom walls, it’s not his room anymore. Just like it’s not his Leo; someone else had that right that he'd lost long ago. Even if he is laying on his back, Leo’s body pressed into his own, staring up at the ceiling at the glow-in-the-dark stars fading with age that he had grown accustomed to falling asleep under, the atmosphere is so foreign.

Familiar and foreign, like Leo’s green eyes staring down at him, full of so much emotion—love and lust coupled with fear and anger and shame—Izumi can’t help but feel a deep emptiness inside.

Leaning over, Leo captures Izumi’s lips under his own and breathes out, tension hanging in the air between them, “I tried to move on, but nobody is you."  
  
Izumi hates that the first emotion he feels is elation followed by excitement, and his immediate reaction is to kiss Leo back and tell him he feels the same way, and to apologize. Apologize for putting someone else above Leo. He has nothing to feel sorry for, he has no reason to apologize—Leo is the one that told him it was all his fault, after all. Leo is the one that placed him on a pedestal and then smashed it from right underneath him. Leo is the one that moved on to be with someone else.  
  
And yet Izumi still finds himself whispering, “I know. I’m sorry, I tried to move on, too,” as he wraps his arms around Leo’s neck and rolls their clothed bodies together, kissing him back so fervently that he feels like if he lets go he’ll lose Leo forever this time. Even if it’s not his Leo, being close with him again seems to make everything more bearable. But it also reminds him that nothing is and ever will be the same.  
  
After all, Eden sank to grief, dawn goes down to day, and nothing beautiful can last forever. Not even the precious days of his youth.  
  
Leo pulls away for a moment and sits back on his legs, looking down at Izumi with a half-lidded expression on his face. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers in the darkness, half-smile barely visible in the streetlight that flickers in from the parted curtains of the cluttered bedroom. He says it with such a sincerity that if Izumi never heard it from anyone else ever again it would be enough to last him a lifetime, but he's selfish, and he wants someone else's Leo to say it as many times as possible.  
  
"Mm, tell me again," Izumi looks up at Leo through his lashes, reaching up to unbuckle Leo's belt and undo the button and zipper, delicate fingers pressing against the fabric of Leo's briefs, "I didn't really hear you."  
  
"You're beautiful," Leo repeats and unbuttons Izumi's shirt, pushing it off his slender shoulders, leaning back over Izumi's body to nip at the soft skin of Izumi's neck, "So beautiful, all I want to to do is mark this pretty skin of yours." His words hang between them and Izumi almost wants to protest, almost wants to tell him that it's no longer his to lay claim to but the fact of the matter is that he doesn't actually care.  
  
Well, to say he doesn't care might be slightly incorrect—he does care. Just in the wrong direction. He wants it. He wants Leo to sink his teeth down into his neck and suck and bite until there's a big purple welt that no amount of color corrector or coverup can fix and he's forced to hide it underneath layers of clothing.  
  
But he'd never admit it. At least, not outright.  
  
And Leo does exactly what Izumi wants, because even though they've spent so much time apart, even though the remnants of their relationship are long gone, a forgotten melody of a time past, they still understand each other as if they'd said goodbye only yesterday.  
  
If Izumi hadn't been expecting the sharp pain of Leo's slightly uneven teeth and pointed canines, it might've hurt for a few moments, but it doesn't, and he runs his hands up Leo’s shirt, digging his nails as hard as he could into Leo’s back before dragging them down with enough force to leave a swipe of raised skin. Izumi always took impeccable care of his nails, so they’re just the right length to make sure the scratches lasted a while instead of disappearing after only a few moments. He had to reciprocate, after all.  
  
Leo bites down again, this time with more force, and it stings enough to bring tears to Izumi’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s what he wants, after all. A few moments later, the pain subsides and Leo pushes himself up on his forearms, kissing Izumi’s cheek before sitting up, half-smirk on his lips and flips Izumi over onto his stomach.  
  
The touch of Leo’s hand on Izumi’s hip is rather delicate, fingertips only resting on Izumi’s hip bone and Izumi's breath hitches in his throat. He can feel Leo behind him, his other hand on Izumi's asscheek fingers pulling at Izumi's skin, making sure he was completely exposed and spread open. Compared to the way Leo's still holding Izumi's hip, there's nothing delicate about this, and there’s no one in the world that's ever seen _this_ much of him except for Leo. Not in the past, not now, and somewhere in the back of his head Izumi hears himself think, _not ever_.  
  
Without warning, Leo leans forward and presses his tongue to Izumi's entrance. As much as Izumi wants him to just abandon reason and shove it as far up inside him as possible, Leo doesn't do that. He's a King, and therefore a strategist, even when it comes to infidelity in the confines of his childhood bedroom in the dead of night while the outside world slept.  
  
Leo uses only the tip and traces patterns and circles, his heavy breathing causing extra sensation every time his shoulders heave. Izumi can tell he's trying to contain himself, and wishes that there was something that he could do from his position to tease him, but Leo has him on his knees, pillow tucked under his stomach to adequately prop him up. All he can do is stare at Leo's nightstand, with a framed photo of him and Tsukasa sitting to the left of the lamp. Izumi smiles, bitter but triumphant because as much as he hates himself, absolutely despises himself for sinking this low, there's still a victory in winning.  
  
"Quit it, fucking do something," Izumi curses, rolling his body back against Leo's face. He can feel Leo laughing against him and it would irritate him more if Leo didn't listen to him and push his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and into him, saliva dripping down Leo's chin, slick against Izumi's skin. It's so unbearably wet but Izumi doesn't mind even though it's unclean and disgusting, his primal desires completely replacing any rational thoughts that existed in his mind. It's how he was able to tell himself that this was okay, after all.  
  
It's how he's able to face his classmates, his unit, how he's able to face Tsukasa tomorrow morning and pretend that nothing happened. It's how he's able to watch Leo laugh and wrap his arm around Tsukasa's waist while Tsukasa gets flustered and tells Leo to stop. It’s how he’s able to watch Leo smile and press his face into Tsukasa’s cheek and shamelessly kiss him in front of whoever's watching even though Izumi can see Leo's eyes dart over in his direction.  
  
'It's not okay,' Izumi thinks for a fleeting moment until Leo works a finger in next to his tongue, sliding it in without a hitch. He starts with one, then two, and as he adds a third Izumi feels the pain shoot up his spine in a jolt, but he doesn't complain because this is everything he's wanted since the day Leo came back.  
  
Pulling away for a moment, Leo takes the hand from Izumi's hip and pushes his wild orange hair from his face, "You really do taste as good as I remember, think you might've gotten sweeter."  
  
"Doubtful," Izumi tries to get Leo's mouth or fingers or anything back on him, but all he ends up doing his rubbing himself into the pillow and while enjoyable, it isn't Leo. "If anything, I hate the world more since you left."  
  
"Is that so," Leo whispers to himself before bringing up his hand to once again work inside Izumi, this time his fingers slicked with lubricant instead of just saliva. “Liking it any better since I came back?”  
  
“Getting there,” Izumi breathes and it’s hard to hold on with every pleasurable moment surging through his body. He feels heavy and weightless all at the same time, and despite the contradiction, it’s a comfortable feeling - familiar, even, finally being back on his knees bent over in front of Leo. Izumi would let Leo fuck him with his fingers for all he cared, completely pushed past the point of desperation.  
  
Leo slides his hand out of him then teeth scrape across Izumi’s shoulder as he feels Leo push inside of him. Despite all the preparation, it still stings as he feels his body stretching around Leo’s cock. Leo isn’t overly big, average definitely, and at one point Izumi felt as if his body had been made just for Leo to use, but those days were so far in the past, the current searing pain a reminder at how long it's been since the last time they were together like this. The pain dulls into desire in his mind and all he can do is shamelessly say Leo's name over and over again.  
  
"Sounds like you're there," Leo says against the back of his neck. His hands have Izumi's hips in a vice grip and he's thrusting into him with more force than you'd expect someone of his stature and build to possess. His nails were decently long for a musician—a composer by trade, only dabbling in the occasional instrument—and they left big, raised red marks underneath his fingertips every time his hold on Izumi slipped.  
  
Izumi does anything he can to get Leo deeper inside of him and rolls his hips backwards, trying to not to collapse on his forearms every time he collides with Leo. He likes the position of holding himself up on all fours, but with the level of incoherence he's been pushed into, Izumi doesn't know if he can really afford to focus on keeping his arms straight and his back arched just because he likes the angle Leo's cock slams into his prostate.  
  
Panting, Izumi looks over his shoulder and he wants to give a retort but his breath hitches in his throat. Leo's shirt is completely unbuttoned and slipping off one shoulder, collarbone length red hair fallen completely from its ponytail, sticking to his face, sweat trickling down his cheek and neck, disappearing between the dip in his chest, green eyes alight with mischief. Anything Izumi was going to say disappears from the tip of his tongue and instead he turns back around, closing his eyes and trying to recreate every single detail of that Leo in his his mind's eye. It's better than looking at the photo on his nightstand, anyway.  
  
He hates knowing that he's begging, but Izumi can hear the words escaping from his lips, asking, pleading for Leo to go deeper—to slam into him harder, to bruise and scratch his hips more, to bite him and claim him and own him in ways that he'd never even dared venture into before tonight. Izumi hates knowing that he's succumbed to his basic instincts and that he's been rendered helpless by his own greed for more, but he can't stop his body from betraying him and giving in to all his carnal desires.  
  
"Sena, always irritable and never honest, the beauty at the center of my greatest masterpieces, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that you were never perfect,” Leo murmurs against the side of Izumi’s neck, kissing him over and over again, “Maybe if I had, things would’ve been different.”  
  
Izumi doesn't know what to say to him at first and a small noise escapes from his lips as Leo's kisses move to gentle bites along his shoulders but after a few moments he smiles and laughs, reaching one hand up to rest against the top of Leo's, still resting against Izumi's hip, “We can talk about what-ifs until we grow old," Izumi responds, bending his back like a cat every time Leo slammed into him "Why don't you just work to change the present, hm?"  
  
"Harder than it sounds," Leo manages to say and grabs Izumi's wrist from where it's resting on top of his hand and guides between Izumi's legs, forcing Izumi's fingers to grasp his own cock. He doesn't provide any instruction, only forces Izumi to grab his own cock and keeps his grip tight while Izumi runs his fingers up and down his own length, hard and slicked with precum. Izumi understands the message well enough not question him, only does what he's asked and touches himself, Leo keeping track of his every move.  
  
Leo doesn't last too much longer, and after a few more thrusts Izumi can feel him spilling inside of him. If it were any average day in the past Izumi might've complained because Leo didn't at least try to pull out and he'd have to spend too much time cleaning up, but right now he doesn't care and just wants everything Leo has to offer inside of him. Izumi isn't far behind him and with a few more strokes of his hand he's cumming onto the pillow underneath him, weight finally collapsing on his forearms.  
  
For a few moments Leo doesn't move and runs his hands along the shape of Izumi's body, kissing his shoulders and back of his head, pressing himself close. Izumi doesn't mind the contact; it felt nice to have someone so close—especially Leo. Especially the one person that he cared about more than anything else in the world.  
  
“I really did miss you,” Leo finally breathes after a couple more minutes pass. “Nothing’s been the same, since.” Normally, it catches Izumi off-guard when Leo speaks honestly, his default whimsical personality quickly losing focus of anything serious, but Leo had been sincere with him all night, and it makes Izumi smile a little.  
  
Just when Izumi’s about to respond, Leo's phone lights up on the bedside table, vibrating a few times. Leo groans and pulls himself off of Izumi, leaning over to grab his device, flicking the screen open to check the messages.  
  
"Who is it?" Izumi asks, rolling over onto his back and sliding under the covers, reaching his arms out to hold Leo's torso, pressing his face into Leo's shoulder blades. "Tell them to go away."  
  
"Ah, just the kid." Leo says, chucking the phone on the other side of the floor, letting it hit the back of the wall with a dull thud. "Just forget about it."  
  
Izumi just nods and closes his eyes, burying his face deeper into Leo. Nothing ever will be the same again, he knows, but at least in the darkness of the bedroom that’s both familiar and foreign, he can pretend just for a little while longer.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
